


An Adoribull Addict's Story (Dragon Age Comic)

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Comic, Dragon Age Art, Dragon Age Fan Comic, Everyone are babies!, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Dorian and Bull's friendship told in comic format. You can expect to see cameos from other DA characters / babies as well. :3





	An Adoribull Addict's Story (Dragon Age Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Little comics I do daily about my boys XD 
> 
> Follow me on Facebook for daily updates (@AdoribullAddicts) and join my group for all DA discussions! 
> 
> www.facebook.com/groups/AdoribullAddicts

Dorian hates his outfit. Meets man in pyjamas who also hates his outfit.

Adoribull playing Horror Games


End file.
